chaoshead2fandomcom-20200215-history
New Generation Madness
The New Generation Madness (nicknamed "New Gen" on @chan), is a series of violent and ruthless murders that have been massed in Shibuya. There are many theories revolving the New Gen murders and some of them are explained as followed. The New Gen murders were suspected by people to have some sort of connection to the occult as it started to happen after the earthquake two months before the incidents. Eight people died from the 8.0 magnitude earthquake that occured within Shibuya and it is considered as a small scale occurence, but according to some people who supported the New Gen with occult theories, they believe that the deaths from the earthquake incident should be counted as the first New Gen incident instead and that the rest should follow after. Another theory is that many people believe that the murders were done by the same person, leading to the same-criminal theory. The theory works in a way that even though the crimes occured one after another, there is no evidence about the murderer's identity as it has not been discovered yet. The New Gen murders take place in the order as shown: New-Gen No.1 - Group Diving New-Gen No.2 - Pregnant Man New-Gen No.3 - Staking New-Gen No.4 - Vampire House New-Gen No.5 - Brainless New-Gen No.6 - Tasty Hand New-Gen No.7 - DQN Puzzle Phantasm "Phantasm" and "FES" has been the popular topic on @channel threads related to prophecy and predictions ever since the New Gen Murders started to happen. At a certain point of time, a four-man Gothic punk band known as "Phantasm" were said to have prophetic lyrics related to the murders happening on @channel. Their vocalist was a girl by the name of "FES" and the band originally came from Shibuya. The band had songs with lyrics related to the Staking Incident that were released 2 months before the Incident actually happened, which made the public go uproar about the band having predicted the future. A "Cross-shaped stake" was always mentioned in the lyrics of one of their songs, which makes it quite significant when compared with the actual Staking Incident. The detailed log also shows that all of the three incidents belonging to New Gen had been prophesized in the lyrics before hand. The only difference is that the songs predicting the Group Dive and the Pregnant Man were not posted on @ channel. It is said that the lyrics were a little gruesome to be posted online for everyone to see as some people may not like it. Group Diving The Group Dive is one of the two incidents that first happened in Shibuya. The Second Incident is the Pregnant Man. Both incidents occured within the same month and are called the "New Gen", which is New Generation Madness for short. The Group Dive involves of 5 friends who are high school students. They took part in the incident together by diving from a high-rise building to their deaths. Rumours has it that the initial diving incident may have been a homicide but no one is sure about how it went. The parents of all the five students denied the fact that they were all willing to throw their lives away by suiciding by declaring "There's no way that he or she would ever commit suicide. I can't come up with so much as a trace of a motive." The fact that the students' parents could not come up with an explanation on why they did the group dive shows that there is room for the possibility of this being a homicide case. It is also difficult to see from the traces of the crime scene that they were attempting suicide and the possibility of the incident being a homicide is still there. The group of high schoolers committed suicide together on 9/7 in the middle of the night at Shibuya's Cornelius Tower. Apparently, they leapt from the heliport on the top of the building and died almost instantaneously from the impact. According to the autopsies, it is revealed that each of the students had scratch marks and foreign bits of flesh under their fingernails, which came to the theory that they were all holding hands before jumping off the building together. The students also did not left any will suicide note behind, which is very suspicious. One thing about the building at Cornelius Tower is that only employees were given access to the rooftop and that the door leading to the roof is always shut and it was also locked during the time of the incident. All of the victim's belongings were searched and none of them had the key to the rooftop access. Hence, it is completely unclear as to how five of the students managed to get onto the rooftop in the first place. It is also possible that there was another person together with the five students, otherwise, they would not be able to access to the rooftop. Pregnant Man The Pregnant Man is the second incident following New Gen. It is one of the first two incidents that happened within the same month right after the group dive. In this incident, it involves two victims being killed brutally - A man and a fetus. It is said that the method of killing is a fetus being stuffed into a man's body, which led to the victim having a very bloated belly, resulting in the incident to be called "The Pregnant Man". A college student who was going home after a karaoke session spotted a bloodied male corpse in the area near the underside of the Shibuya Station overpass. The man is known to be Knoe Chizuo, aged 21, and enrolled in a Shibuya area college. His abdomen was unnaturally swollen at the time the corpse was discovered even though he had died for quite some time and autopsies revealed that someone had cut open his abdomen and shoved in a newborn fetus into his stomach before sewing him back together. A DNA analysis also showed that the victim and the fetus were not blood relatives as the victim was unmarried and he did not have any relationships with women. It is believed that the fetus is approximately 32 weeks old and removed from its mother's body via C-section. The mysterious thing about this incident is that no one knew who the mother of the fetus was, where could she be found at or what is she doing currently. Her whereabouts are unknown and it is also uncertain if she is alive or dead. Staking The Staking is the third incident following the group dive and the pregnant man in the New Gen murder cases. The victim in of this incident is a man named Outa Hisashi, aged 56, working as a college professor. The murderer used states to pin his corpse to the concrete wall of an abandoned house. It is said that residents of the neighbourhood where the crime took place reported that they heard "A sound like someone hammering," which started at around 8pm in the evening. It was estimated that the murder started at around that time and that it had lasted for over an hour. As usual, the victim is murdered in a grosteque manner that is unsightly for the eyes to see. The murder invovles of the victim being staked with crosses from head to toe all over the body. The victim's corpse is pinned towards the wall with bloodstained stakes and his mouth is left hanging open, which shows that he struggled for quite some time before giving his final breath. It is said that the stakes used were not from Japan itself and it is imported from another country of origin, which makes it a little difficult for the murderer to be tracked down as there was not much evidence left behind in the scenes other than the victim's heavily staked corpse against the wall of an alley. Category:Terminology